A clutch, in particular a multiple plate wet clutch, generally includes an input component and an output component, which are supported coaxially to each other so that they can rotate with respect to each other. A first set of frictional elements are non-rotatably connected to the input component and are capable of being axially displaced. Similarly, a second set of frictional elements are non-rotatably connected to the output component and are also typically capable of being axially displaced. Typically, the frictional elements of the first set are disposed alternately with the frictional elements of the second set in the axial direction. A compression device axially compresses the structure of first and second frictional components and the first set of frictional elements frictionally engage the second set of frictional elements. Depending on the degree of compression, a partial or complete transmission of torque between the input and output components is achieved in this way. Typically, a clutch of this sort can be placed in a drivetrain before or after the transmission, in particular a dual-clutch transmission. The clutch can be used for selectively interrupting a flow of torque during a gear change by forming a partial or complete connection between the input and output components.
A tooth arrangement is typically used for the torsional support of the frictional partners on their respective sides, such that the frictional partners are axially movable. If the clutch is only partially engaged, then the torque transmitted between the frictional partners brings about a relative rotation of the frictional partners relative to the tooth arrangement of the sides assigned to them. This rotation exerts a force operating in a circumferential direction, which puts a strain on the tooth arrangement of the frictional partners, so that the movability of the frictional partners in the tooth arrangement may be made more difficult. The greater the transmitted torque, the more severely the frictional partners tend to stick to the tooth arrangement and resist axial movement. In a normal stack of first and second frictional partners, under a load provided on one side by the compression device, the force operating axially on one frictional partner may therefore decrease as its distance from the actuating side increases.
This loss of axial force may lead to torque hysteresis, which may make it difficult to precisely control the torque transmissible by means of the clutch. A connection between the axial force exerted by the compression device and a rate of transmission of torque by the clutch can depend on a prehistory of the actuation, in particular on whether an increasing or decreasing compression force is affected.
If the clutch is part of a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, then this may detract from precise gear changing and gentle acceleration with minimum jerking. The object of the invention is therefore to specify a clutch which realizes improved controllability by reducing torque hysteresis.